


Sewing Machines and Blasphemy

by Light_Sunkist



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Sunkist/pseuds/Light_Sunkist
Summary: Ash tries to teach Travis how to work an electric sewing machineOrA small oneshot, in which Ashley and Travis argue about sewing while Sal laughs in the background
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sewing Machines and Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/gifts).



> I don't do many oneshots, but inspiration struck and I had to write.
> 
> And yes, this is exactly the fit I made when my sister tried to make me use a sewing machine. Except I never caved.

"Travis, just give it a try! At least once, for me?"

"No way! If I used something like _that-_ " he gestures to the sewing machine. "It'd be sacrilegious!"

Sally erupts into a fit of giggles. I sigh and try again.

"It'll make sewing so much quicker, and easier!" He gives me a disgusted look, but hell if I'm giving up. "I thought you liked being efficient?"

"I'm _very_ efficient! I just don't want to put my hands in that _deathtrap_!"

"C'mon, Trav!" Sal yells from the bed, bouncing up and down slightly. "Have a little adventure!"

"I go on enough adventures with you psychopaths! Leave my hobbies out of it!"

Sally gets up and stands behind Travis, leaning on his chair. "But you said you'd make me a skirt for my birthday?" He says quietly, leaning close to Travis. His face goes bright cherry red, but he still tries to dismiss Sal best he can.

"And _how_ do you know it's not already done?" He says in an accusatory manner.

"Because I went through all of your stuff and saw that it's all torn up."

"What did it look like?"

"Green plaid with pleats."

"That's the one you asked me to mend last week! Also, stop going through my stuff!"

Sal picks up the sun hat he has laying on the table and puts it on his head, tipping it forward like it's a fedora. "Then where, pray tell, is mine?"

"I hid it." Travis says quietly, clearly very fed up with the situation and trying to keep his cool. I'm trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this is.

"Sal, leave him be. That's off-topic."

Sally shrugs and shoves the sun hat on to Travis's head, walking back to their bed. Travis tosses it on the floor. "You're no fun, Ash."

I smile at him, then turn my attention back to the situation. 

"Use the sewing machine. Just once."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can do better by hand."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then why not prove it?"

"I don't need to."

"Just use the damn machine, Travis."

"Blasphemy."

Sal is laughing chaotically and I'm barely pushing down all of the fiery rage I feel in my core. Travis just looks done.

"Please?"

I give a sad face, and he looks away uncomfortably. "No."

"Pleeeease?" I say, leaning in. I know Travis has a soft spot for me _somewhere_ in that cold, dead heart of his. It's gotta be somewhere. We lived next door to one another for fifteen years, and god dammit if I'm letting that history go to waste.

Sal very quietly gets up and tiptoes over to Travis's sewing stuff in the corner, and starts digging through it. If nothing else, I'll distract him for as long as I can.

"Ugh, god, _fine._ "

_Victory._ "Great! Grab something, I'll show you how it works."

Travis picks up a square of bright pink scrap fabric and folds it in half. I plug in the machine and lightly out my hands on top of his.

Truly, the breakthrough of the century.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a little cool off fic, sort of like a break from my main work. I Don't usually write fluff, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
